


XV Days Of Autmn Very Merry

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, the beauty of autumn





	XV Days Of Autmn Very Merry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

For Derek, autumn is the best time of year. The air is crisp and chilly which means he gets to spend most nights cuddling Stiles in their bed made of fluffy pillows and cotton soft sheets. It’s acceptable to have bowls of sweet candy sitting around their house—not that his hyperactive spaz boyfriend needs more sugar, but knowing Snickers bars are within grasp is a perfect way to put a smile on Stiles face.

Picking ruby red apples from their backyard are perfect for dipping them in gooey caramel, the yummy treat is perfect with hot chocolate decorated with white whipped cream. Golden brown leaves fall delicately from a tree as puffy white clouds decorate the sky. There is a blustery chill in the air that has him shivering until Derek hugs him tight, making his heart flutter.

There is beauty in autumn, and each day seems like a fairytale. They get to sleep in, snuggled up warm and cozy in the soft sheets. As the warm sun greets the day, they enjoy breakfast in bed, sharing spoonfuls of scrambled eggs and oatmeal in between kisses. Two cups of steaming hot coffee sit on the nightstand, filling the bedroom with the heavenly aroma. Flickering candles are aglow nearby; bathing them in snickerdoodle and cinnamon apple scent.

And when they make it outside, piles of leaves are delightful for jumping into. Derek growls playfully, he pounces on Stiles, and they roll around in the crisp leaves, laughing like children. Derek cups Stiles cheeks, and his touch makes delicate goosebumps rise on his rosy skin as he smiles.

Leaves tangle in Stiles hair, Derek smiles and presses a kiss to Stiles lips as they laugh to their heart's delight, his lips lingering a moment longer as he breathes in his boyfriend’s scent that smells of pumpkin spice from his seasonal soap. Blissfully happy, the mates lay out in a pile of leaves, both grinning like silly sweet fools in love.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1049184.html?thread=113097568#t113097568)


End file.
